


Clara

by lady_ses22



Category: Doctor Who, clara - Fandom, the doctor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angel, Love, Sex, The Doctor - Freeform, Time - Freeform, clara - Freeform, kiss, savior, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ses22/pseuds/lady_ses22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and The Doctor's relationship taken to a whole new level. I totally ship them especially after The Name of the Doctor, which is the implied time period this is written in for most of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara

Clara

From the moment I knew who she was I knew she was special. The more time I spent with her the more I realized this was true...in many ways. She was my impossible girl. A mystery even to me. But not only that, she was brave and simply wonderful. She brings both warmth and questions. I can’t quite explain the feelings I have for her. It’s almost too much. Spilling even. Our adventures together have been like the others. Running and saving lives....sometimes loosing...everything is similar....yet not somehow. I have not felt like this since Rose Tyler. I cannot accept that this is anything more. I will not. But then we are off again in the TARDIS and my feelings seem to fill the infinite rooms. I would catch her if she fell, simple as that. 

I must be mad! Because now I realize that she has always been there. She has saved me more times than I can count. I am eternally grateful to her. I can’t believe she would sacrifice so much for me. I truly do not feel alone. I have this woman next to me. This gorgeous savior. I can’t help but shed a tear while she sleeps. She is amazing. She is my impossible girl.

It took all this time to realize that I love her. Deeply. She has been my guardian angel for all of time. I want to take care of her now. She is still resting, for now, but I must make her safe. I now what I must do.

She is in her bed in present time. She is the real Clara, the echoes are gone now. I have a lump in my throat. I’m going to wipe her memory. I stare at her for a while longer. She wakes. I am startled a bit, I wish I had done this sooner because now I would have to say goodbye. She smiles at me. “What’s that in your hand?” “Memory worm. Deletes several hours of memory with just a touch....but if it bites you.....” “I won’t remember you?” Silence filled the room. 

She looked at me with the saddest eyes. “Why?” “I want you safe....and that means away from me.....but I can’t abandon you with these memories....believe me this is kinder.” “Kind? You think this is kind? It’s like sometimes I don’t even know you. Listen to me clever boy, I would rather die than forget.” She smiled again more playfully. I did not reciprocate. “That is what I fear.” I whispered. Silence again.  
“Thank you” I said so softly I was surprised she heard me. “No need. I would do anything for you. But can I ask one thing.” “Of course.” “Let me make my own decisions. I want to stay.” Everything in me wanted to deny her request but she was right. I can’t make decisions for her. I nodded. She leapt out of bed to hug me. It was a close hug. I liked it. She kept her arms around me then spoke. “I’ve run with you doctor so many times. I have seen you throughout your life and I see you know. So much unsaid, so many years....too many. Doctor I want to stay for good. I never want to leave you. I have watched over you for so many years longer than the rest of them. I’ve seen sides of you that would scare others but I am still here. I want to be here.” 

She pulled her hand to my face and held it there. I realized that this woman accepted me fully, even all my faults. She has run with me for over a thousand years. I leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. With her other hand she pulled me closer and clutched my hair. We had a more proper kiss. A thousand year kiss. 

I never wanted it to end. We kept going, hands reaching, clothes falling. New sensations emerged and almost a frenzy came over me. I wanted more of her. I would not stop here. She didn’t seem to stop my advances so I continued trailing my kisses downward. Her smell and sounds were almost too much to bear. I thought I might explode right there. But I held back and did things properly. I held her close and began to thrust into her. It felt so natural, our bodies entwined. Almost fused, not knowing where I ended and she began. We continued like this until we were both shaky and out of breath. She had collapsed on top of me and was now silently snoring. She was my impossible girl. I stoked her hair. She was mine and I hers. Our bond was made right here on Earth, in a simple house, on a simple human bed. It was brilliant.


End file.
